Elevator Action
Sonic For Hire: Elevator Action is the third episode of the seventh season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the eighty-first episode overall. In this episode, the gang tries to go vertical on the elevator, but first, they must fix a mistake. Plot The guys are back in Sonic's apartment, where Sonic asks Tails what job offers have come in today. Tails says that no job offers have come in recently. Sonic is surprised, thinking that the guys were going back to the old ways. Tails mentions that the guys actually did a pretty decent job rebuilding the universe, so now there is little to no need for a group of fuck ups to fuck up any games. Jim is bummed, mentioning that he knew they should've rebuilt the world with Eggman's shit, leaving an excited Eggman to cross out "Have someone regret NOT using your shit to build the universe" on his bucket list. Sonic doesn't care if no one is hiring, since it doesn't stop a group of college graduates from foolishly thinking that they can get a job. Eggman is ecstatic about the prospect of going to college, cuing up a makeshift title screen for "Sonic Goes to College". Sonic reiterates that they're not going to college... this season, since he mentions a potential movie and for fans to go to Kickstarter. Sonic decides to just show up somewhere uninvited, do some work, and make ''people pay them. Tails questions what happens if they don't pay. Sonic halfheartedly answers to murder their faces off, since he doesn't have all the answers. The guys arrive in ''Elevator Action ''by zip-lining down a wire leading to the building the action is in. Eggman initially becomes stuck on the line, and after some pressuring, drops from it like a rock. The guys soon find Agent 17, or Otto. Otto asks them who the hell they are as Sonic mentions that he and his pals are gonna help him murder the businessmen he has been killing since it seems like fun. Otto reiterates that the men he's killing aren't businessmen. He's after their secret documents, and doesn't need them getting in the way. He also tells Sonic that he doesn't need anyone's help, telling them to go away. Tails logically concludes that Otto is killing people who are simply protecting their property, with Eggman calling ''him the asshole. Otto says that the matter is more complex than it appears, and reiterates them to leave him alone. Sonic and the guys simply agree to leave Otto alone. Entering one of the many doors, the guys find themselves in pitch blackness. Jim briefly points out Eggman's unusual eyes, while Eggman questions the rooms. He wonders if the building is a hotel, since he has a convention planned and this seems like the perfect place for it. Tails tells him to shut up so he can find the light switch. He flicks what appears to be a switch, but it doesn't turn the lights on. Eggman reveals that said "switch" is his penis, disgusting Tails. The fox questions why exactly it makes a clicking noise, while Eggman is surprised that his doesn't. Sonic, having had enough about "clicky dick", mentions that Otto is becoming a pain in his ass. He proposes to help the businessmen kill him. Rushing out of the room, Sonic grabs Otto and prepares to throw him down the elevator shaft. Suddenly, Otto's fall is broken by a pile of bricks that appears out of nowhere! Sonic asks whether the mystery bricks are the result of one of the time travel glitches from last season. Tails doesn't think so, mentioning that it seems different as Otto calls them out on it. Eggman finishes the job by summoning the elevator, watching as it crushes Otto. The businessmen appear, and one of them thanks the guys. Their super secret plans to, horrifically, "legalize Hitler" are safe, shocking the guys. The other businessmen reminds his partner not to tell everyone about their secret plans. Sonic, regretting helping the guys, has the guys be on their way. Entering another room, Jim tries to find the switch. He believes to be flicking it, but it's not working. Eggman suggestively tells him that it's working...... and not to stop. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Otto (debut) Transcript To be added. Video To be uploaded. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Character Introduction